


Guest Star on Girls

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Acting, Actors, Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Guest Stars, POV First Person, Scat, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chance of a lifetime may not be all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Star on Girls

I can't even describe the overwhelming joy I feel walking onto the set of Girls for my first ever Under 5 role on a major TV show! Finally, after years of struggle, my ship had finally come in and I was about to meet Lena Dunham and do a scene with her!

It's a fucking dream come true!

I'm walking past all the crew, the sets; oh god, there she is! Lena Dunham herself and she's running towards me...oh fuck! Be cool, be cool; don't blow this!

"Hey, you're Ronald, right?"

"Ur....uh, yeah."

"Yeah, I could tell; you look just like your headshot, I like that!" She smiles.

Lena Dunham just fucking smiled at me!

"Thanks, yeah I..."

"Oh, hang on," she says as someone grabs her to talk about lighting or something or other.

Of course she's busy, she's the star and director of this major TV show! I scoff to myself, I just talked to Lena Dunham. And now I'm about to act with her.

She darts back quickly, "Sorry about that,"

"No worries."

"Okay, so did they tell you about the scene?"

"Uh, no nothing; no script or anything."

"No problem, it's gonna be real simple so just react and keep it natural; you're gonna do great!"

"Okay, got it; I'll see you soon."

"Yeah we're going on next!" She chuckles as she races away again.

Soon the assistant director is calling for me, "Hey Ron, can we get you on set?"

"Absolutely," I say with pride and follow him onto set; it's Hannah's bedroom.

"Okay, Ron we're gonna have you on the bed and art department is going to put you in restraints; just wanted to let you know, so you know what's happening."

"Sounds fun; then what?"

"Then you're just gonna...oh, hang on a second;" and his attention turns towards his earpiece, "Yeah, you tell him to park his car on the street so we can block off where we need to shoot later?"

And he walks off.

Shit, I still don't know what I'm doing in this scene...but hopefully it would become apparent because it seems like they were getting ready to roll as the camera team moved in for focus.

Hey! I was gonna be on screen; and in focus! Sweet! And with Lena Dunham; fucking unbelievable. Shit like this just doesn't happen!

So after a few minutes of being tied up, with more and more people gathered around the camera; Lena finally entered the scene. She wears a tight leather short-shorts in bright red and a simple black top; she looks super fucking sexy that I can't take my eyes off her.

She smiles as she notices; and she winks at me before turning to her assistant director, signaling him to start.

"Okay, everybody to one, let's shoot this!" He calls out.

Lena takes a position at the head of the bed, she closes her eyes in concentration.

"Sound?" The assistant director calls out.

"Speed," replies the sound recordist.

"Camera?"

"Rolling," replies the camera operator.

"And, action!"

Lena's eyes open and suddenly I see a contempt in her; it fills me with a sense of dread that I can feel on my face but I try to pass it off and play the scene...whatever the scene actually is...

"So, slave; are you ready for your punishment?"

I shudder from her tone, it's unlike I've ever heard from her; even over the course of the show, this was new.

"I....I...." I stammer.

"Don't fucking speak," she barks as she climbs onto the bed, "You're gonna fucking take your punishment whether you're ready or not."

She gets up onto me, pushing her knee into my stomach as I'm forced to exhale completely under her weight.

Then she quickly spins around, pushing her tight red shorts into my face; sitting on it.

Immediately I start to struggle under her, trying to get out from under her but the restraints are tight and hold me in place.

"Urh...oh, I don't feel so good; you better sniff deeply, fart slave!" She declares loudly as I hear her ass make a sudden, booming sound!

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrraaaauuuuuuuuuppppppppp!

Oh my god! Lena Dunham just dropped a huge fucking fart in my face and it was loud as hell! I have to imagine she's super embarrassed but, in the next instant, the nasty, eggy smell hit and I choked, sputtered but instead of rising off me, Lena sat down further; sealing off my face completely from anything but her butt crack.

"You enjoying that smell?" She chuckles, shifting her weight.

I scream and yell that I don't but it seems to do no good.

"Oh oh, take another, take another," she says, straining a bit.

She sits up a little...

"No...no, please!" I beg.

PRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuubbbbbbbbbbbb!

She sighs loudly in relief as she sits down again and I scream before my pleas are stifled under her prominent ass.

FRRRRrrrpppp!

She farts again, a little one, while sitting on my face; it makes her giggle a bit and the assistant director yells, "CUT!"

Lena is slow to get off my face...and then it seems like she isn't getting off at all. I wiggle a bit underneath her; slightly so as to not offend her but this hellacious gas prison that was her ass was noxious and I wanted out!

"Let's try one where he likes it; Ron, I want you to act like you like it for this take."

Lena finally gets up as I'm panting and coughing; she looks behind her back to watch me struggle but I can't see her expression. Just part of the job? Or was she sinisterly enjoying this?

"Ron, I said, try this take like you really enjoy her fart, okay?"

"Uh...I..." I struggle to choke out.

"Perfect, let's go again folks!" He says, running back behind the camera.

Lena gets up and off the bed, but she looks to me and says, "Great job on that last one," she says, smiling sweetly again.

Like what the actual fuck is going on here?!

"Okay, sound, camera?"

"Speed."

"Rolling."

"And, action!"

Lena jumps right in, "You're a nasty little fart boy, aren't you?"

"I...I...," I cringe at first, "I am..." I struggle to say.

"Well, I got just the thing for fart boys," she says, ascending the bed slowly, sexually. It would be so fucking hot if I didn't know what was coming from the other end.

"Yeah?" I manage to whimper out.

She nods as she straddles my body and spins her ass back to my face; my head recoils back, involuntarily. I could already smell the nastiness from her last gas attack and as her ass came straight onto my face, the smell got stronger.

"Here comes a fart!" She annouces proudly.

PRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffttttttttttttt!

A somewhat airy fart flaps from her ass, assaulting my face in a potent stream of her hot gas; it was like eggs with a strong scene of cabbages as well, maybe some other vegetable but it was very rank.

"How was that?" She asks, sitting up.

I cough and choke but somehow force a smile to my face, "Oh yeah! It's awesome!"

She chuckles and sits down again, "Okay, if you say so; to me they really stink!"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

A massive, trumpeting fart blasts out of her ass and explodes like an atom bomb over my face and leaves, in its wake, a horrific, toxic smell that seemed to hang around my nostrils; waiting patiently to be sniffed by my nostrils, to torture my sense of smell.

Suddenly, a phone rings; it's Lena's but they don't yell cut.

"Hello?" I hear Lena's voice as she remains sitting on me; I struggle and squirm under her, running low on breath.

I moan and whimper loudly, shaking desperately.

"Oh, not doing much; just farting on a guy's face," she laughs.

PRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrruuuuuuuupppppppppppp!

"Oh wow, that was a big one," she chuckles, rubbing her ass in my face and sitting even harder; practically smashing my face.

"CUT!"

And finally, Lena sat up again so I could desperately catch my breath a few inches away from her potent, barely covered asshole.

"That was great, I think we got what we need; unless you want to try one more, props just got here with the mask."

I shake my head no, subtly, but no one notices; Lena is, of course, ecstatic about the idea.

"Yes! Let's do it!" She looks to me, "You're up for it, right, Ron?"

She doesn't wait for my answer which was a definite no; I was desperate to get out of there and call my agent about what the fuck he just did to me!

"Okay, let's go once more!" The assistant director yells out.

"No, no...please," I whisper to Lena.

"You're doing great, it's so good!" She reassures me; too bad it's not reassurance I needed.

I see the prop girl come in with a gas mask and long tube connected to it; I plead with her with my eyes but she just does her job, strapping the mask to my face and making it tight.

I'm practically crying now...how was I gonna survive this shit?!

"Sound, camera?"

"Speed!"

"Rolling!"

"And, action!"

Lena stands at the foot of the bed, and she lifts up the tube.

I shake my head no, pleadingly; it was real, I wanted out, now!

She walked closer to my head, holding the tube sensually. Then she took it and shoved it up her red short shorts; presumably right up her asshole. A smell started to waft towards me; a smell like pure shit.

"I prepared a very special diet for this," she says, glaring at me.

I shake my head no, begging her.

She closes her eyes, pushing a little.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrraaaaaapppppp!

Her fart echoes massively through the tube and rushes like a hot windstorm to my face where it hits like a dump truck with a raw veggies smell.

I yell out but it's very muffled by the mask; my throat dried by the putrid air she was expelling down the tube and into my face.

"Take it, slave; inhale all my fart!" She smirks, "Not that you have a choice."

She squats a little and FRRRRRRRrrrrrppppp!

She laughs, evilly, as I am forced to inhale her nasty anal emission.

I buck and struggle, fight to try to free myself or get this fucking mask off my face but it's hopeless; I'm completely helpless and at the mercy of this film crew. How could they let this happen!

"Are you feeling light headed yet, fart bitch?"

PRRRRRRrrrrrrrpppppppppp!

My god! How can she fart so much! And how is it this nasty! Like vegetables dipped in chocolate or some shit!

"And CUT!"

Lena is quick to walk off to meet with the assistant director; I could barely hear them with this mask and with the struggle of breathing.

"I think we got it, let's move on," I hear him say.

"Great! I'll get changed for the next scene, what are we doing, scene 28?"

"Yeah, let's do that and we can go to lunch after."

"Perfect!"

Lena comes back to me and smiles, sweetly again, but I knew, now, that her smile was a lie.

"Excellent work, Ron! I'm definately gonna recommend we bring you back, okay?"

She didn't wait for my answer because it would have certainly been no. Well, more respectfully it would have been, "That's okay, but I appreciate it." This totally was not worth the pay; and fuck the exposure! Now I'm gonna be seen as a fucking fart eater or some shit!

Anyways, thank god it was fucking over except for the fact that no one has taken off this smelly mask or my restraints.

I shake around a bit, make some noise but no one notices for about ten minutes when the prop girl comes back for her mask. Art department comes about five minutes later for the restraints. But finally I'm free and inhaling fresh air again; I just can't wait to get off this set.

I'm headed for the door out of the stage when I feel a rough hand on my shirt; it pulls me aside.

It's Lena, and she drags me to her dressing room; closing the door behind us. Finally, maybe some payback for being her "fart bitch" in the scene.

"On your knees," she orders me without a hint of humor in her voice.

I do so, hoping it's just a game.

"You're gonna lick my asshole clean, you understand?"

My face turned serious, "No..." I say, shaking; why would she even ask that of me?

"If you want to work in this business again, I suggest you get that tongue out and start licking my asshole, now!" She says, pulling down her tight jeans; her ass looks even bigger when it's bare!

She separates her ass cheeks, showing me her sweaty, somewhat stained asshole.

"You can't do this," I scream, involuntary, as her ass comes closer to my face.

She smirks, looking behind her back at me, "I can do anything I want," she says as she shoves her asshole against my face and rubs it up and down aggressively.

"Yeah, that's right! Taste my celebrity asshole!" She taunts.

PRRRrrrrpppp!

She farts; I try to recoil but she grabs behind my head and holds me there, "No, you're gonna stay there and smell it!"

I fight to free myself from her grip as the fumes flow freely up my tormented nostrils, I practically feel her gaseous bubbles enter and pop putridly in my nose.

"Keep licking too, if you're not licking my asshole, you're never gonna be done," she says, holding my head firm against her butt.

I lick her sour, sweaty asshole that tastes, unremarkably, like caked on shit! She shudders a bit as I lick over her butthole.

BRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrraaaaaaauuuuuupppppppp!

She laughs as a big, gassy blast fills my mouth and I gag; still desperately trying to lick her to some semblance of satisfaction until finally she pushes me away and I fall, panting, onto the floor. My face throughly stained with Lena Dunham's ass and contents.

She didn't look back again and just left me there, on the floor of her dressing room; presumably to leave the set. And, once I recover, I'll do just that...and probably rethink my career choices.


End file.
